The present invention relates to a switching circuit in particular, relates to a high speed switching circuit which reduces the effect of hole storage and prevents undesired oscillation.
In a conventional saturation-type switching circuit having an emitter grounded transistor and a resistor between the base of the transistor and the ground, some delay time between an input pulse signal and the corresponding output signal is inevitable due to the presence of the hole storage effect of a transistor.
A Baker clamping circuit has been proposed for overcoming the above disadvantage. However, although said Baker clamping circuit is free from the hole storage effect, it has another disadvantage in that undesired oscillation occurs.